This invention is an improvement of the type of snowplow which is typically mounted on the front of a pickup truck or the like.
A typical snowplow of the prior art has the ends of its blade exposed and susceptible to impact with curbs, storm drains, and other such interferences along the side of a road or driveway. Such impacts are damaging to the plow and to the object hit by it. They are also dangerous to the driver.